


Mom's cookies

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 22





	Mom's cookies

Diego took in a quiet breath in as his eyes slid shut. He was currently sat on the mansions steps, heart hammering in his chest. For years he had avoided coming here, avoided his family. Everything to do with his family really, he hated the memories that even talking about them brought to his mind, it was the reason Patch had only found out about them from the time she had arrested Klaus and Diego himself had been the one to go and bail him out. But, their dad was gone now. Even his ashes were gone, washed away ages ago. He was still scared, not wanting to step foot inside. He didn’t want to face Klaus. But, he knew that he had to. He had already told him he was coming, part of him knew Klaus was already looking out the window, waiting for Diego to take the last step into facing that last little fear of his. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He stared at the door before slowly pushing it open, the heavy creak it made sending a shiver down his spine. He glanced around the Academy, everything seemed so… familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. He stepped in and dropped his bag down, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and hanging it on the hook by the door. 

“Klaus?..” He glanced around before starting to wander, checking the kitchen first where he saw his brother sat, brows furrowed in concentration. He swallowed heavily, giving him a quick look over. He was wearing the skin tight leather pants that Diego had -always- been oh so fond of and a regular black tank top, a screwdriver in hand. Diegos mouth went dry until he looked away from him to see Grace propped on the counter, still turned off just as the last time he had seen her. Her wires were open to the world and Klaus was clearly messing with them. “What are you…”

“Turning her back on clearly, come hold this.” Klaus didn’t look up as he spoke and Diego blanked at the tone he used, not exactly used to being ordered around. He.. didn’t mind it though, especially from the other. He moved close without saying anything, not exactly trusting his voice to not break or stutter. Taking the little chip Klaus had handed him, he raised it to eye level and studied it closely. 

“This is what keeps her alive?” He asked gently, glancing over when Klaus nodded before he took it back. “And.. she’ll be around for good now?”

“Until I need to upgrade her software again, yeah. I knew you couldn’t resist having mommy dearest back.” Klaus grinned and glanced up at him, sticking his tongue out. “You owe me for this, big time.” It was a warning that was purred out and a shudder ran down Diegos spine, making him shift to try and hide it. He hoped Klaus didn’t notice it, though he knew that he most likely would have. “This is the last wire… you ready to have Madre back?” Klaus smirked as he attached it and closed her arm up carefully, watching as her eyes lit up blue as she booted up. 

Diegos breath caught in his throat as that oh so familiar smile was sent to the pair, his eyes welling up for a moment before he cleared his throat and blinked to clear the water from them. “M-Mom?” He asked quietly before sighing softly. “We missed you.”

“I’ve been right here. Now, how about I whip up some cookies for you boys?” Grace smiled at them before she turned to gather the ingredients. 

“Sounds great mom- we’ll be down when they’re done okay?” Klaus asked, waiting for a confirmation before he grabbed Diegos arm and dragged him to the stairs. 

“What- but..” Diego began to protest before Klaus let out a feral growl and tugged him upstairs. 

“No, no Diego you’re going to shut up until I’m done with you and then /maybe/ I’ll let you moan when you finish.” Diego felt himself flushing red as Klaus spoke, shoulders slumping in relaxation as he let the other take care of him. 

They weren’t back downstairs when the cookies were done, Klaus yelling to Grace that they would be down soon after instead


End file.
